Weaponry (Old)
Spears Spears are weapons that feature a long pole with a blade positioned and the end of the shaft. They have a significant range for hitting enemies. having long-range, they deal low to moderate damage, quite slow when swinging, and only have a four attack combo instead of five. However, their heavy attacks are quite reliable for keeping an enemy at distance. A heavy attack from a spear will attack an opponent at any angle and have a lesser cool down compared to other weaponry. There are currently 3 spears in the game; Bronze, Steel, and Mythril. Their prices are 15 (12 in Oresfall), 30 and 45 respectively. There are also 2 special spears, the Ice Spear and the Sanctum Spear found below. Spears are only sold in Oresfall blacksmith and Flowerlight town weapons master. Spears are also sold in Castle Sanctuary. By finding an Artifact called Fairfrozen, you can consume it to get an Ice Spear. It also comes with a skill called Subzero Strike. You also keep this skill when you get Sanctum Spear. It is recommended to get this first before getting Sanctum Spear and becoming Church Knight. Sanctum Spear Sanctum Spear's are a variant of spear only available to the Church Knight superclass, Sanctum Spears are immune to disarming abilities/spells and have a different attack pattern then that of normal spears. The light attacks change to a new combo that focuses on thrusting the spear just a tiny bit further than before. The heavy attack of a sanctum spear changes to a leap, knocking back anyone near the impact of the jump. When a wielder of the sanctum spear dies, they spawn with the spear, as it is considered soulbound to the character. Energy Spear A spear formed by mana and used by the Dragon Rider uber class. It is immune to disarming abilities/spells and have a different heavy attack that throws the spear at the user's cursor. The heavy attack deals low / moderate damage, but knocks the target back. It has a low cooldown of about 2-3 seconds. The player can summon the spear at any time, even immediately after death. Swords Swords are short blades that employ careful, measured blows to dispatch opponents. They have moderate range, speed, and damage. Swords come in the standard Bronze, Steel, and Mythril. They also have two special variants that really only apply to one class branch, Sigil Knights. Dark Sigil Knights receive the Wraith Sword as a replacement for their own, which has a different M1 and M2 combo. The other pertains to pure Sigil Knights. The sword of Solan is located in the Tundra and can only be attained by those with extremely high Orderly karma. It does not have a changed M1 or M2, but it does grant Sigil Knights access to the white flame weapon charge. The sword's damage output and roll-catching range make it a viable tool for nearly any situation. The sword's M1 combo is a standard 5-hit cycle made up of four diagonal slashes and one short thrust(as with all combo ending attacks, the thrust will lock you in place and apply knockback to anyone hit by it). Paired with the already impressive range of the sword is its M2, which sends the player flying in the direction of their character. The move itself is unique in that it carries the wielder in a linear fashion quite a long way, all the while having active hitbox frames. The M2 is not a recommended chase strategy, however, as it locks you in place during the windup and the recovery for a short period. Locations: Alana, Oresfall, Flowerlight, Sentinel, Central Sanctuary Greatswords Greatswords are a type of blade that is available only to greatsword classes(Abyss Walker and Warlord are currently the only two greatsword classes). The Greatsword has an M1 combo composed of just 3 strikes, with the power and versatility of these strikes differing between the two variants. These attacks hit hard, but are noticeably sluggish. Greatswords come in two variants, Iron and Abyssal. The Abyssal Greatsword(which you may recognize as the blade of Artorias), can only be bought from Enibras in the All-Dark. The Iron Greatsword (also a cheeky reference from Fire Emblem) is much more accessible; you can purchase it in Oresfall or find it adjacent to the Warlord trainer (this isn't recommended, as buying the Warlord trainer's greatsword is more expensive). The greatsword combo starts with a punch and a kick that go through mana shields, they also have a chance to proc your weapon's enchantment. This makes the greatsword excellent for forcing mages to let down their shields, paving the way for a swift M2. The greatsword's M2 is a spin with a deceptive hitbox; it often catches rolls beyond its visible reach. This weapon is one of the slowest melee weapons(excluding the Abyssal Greatsword, because with the Abyssal Smack passive's changed greatsword combo it is surprisingly fast), and can be blocked/perfect blocked if the wielder isn't careful; however, the weapon deals immense damage and superior knockback. Locations: Everglow, Oresfall, All-Dark Solan's Sword Solan's Sword is a special sword found in the Tundra with a special ability linked to it. In order to claim Solan's sword, one must have high orderly. Solan's sword is a soul-bound weapon. Its unique ability is White Flame Charge (if you have Sigil Knight), this lights enemies on fire and can be put out like normal fire. If used in conjunction with the Sigil Knight Commander skill "Charged Blow," a portal will open shooting white fireballs out of it which deal extra damage to chaotic players. Daggers Daggers are small weapons featuring a handle and a small blade. They have incredible attack speed, attacking faster than most weapons, allowing for consistent combos if a player lands the first strike. Despite this, they have very low damage and range. They also have the smallest hitbox for any weapon, smaller than fists. Rapiers Rapiers are weapons only available to the Whisperer class that features a pommel, hilt and circular guard, with a long and slim blade used for stabbing. They are equipped on the hips. They have a fast attack speed, and can combo easily with the other skills of a rapier. It typically deals damage by overwhelming the enemy with combos and whittling them down. Their right-click attack makes them drop a player's weapon. You can buy a rapier at Castle Sanctuary, right next to the Whisperer trainer. Tanto Tantos are weapons only available to the Shinobi Ultra class it features a Tsuba (Japanese handguard for Japanese weapons), and a hilt. This is a more straight and longer blade used for slashing. They are concealed. They have a fast attack speed and can combo easily by using Bane and Shadow Rush. It typically deals damage by using Agility and Bane into a combo. Their right-click is the same as a dagger's. You can buy a tanto at either sentinel secret loot room or at the sunken passage right next to the trainer. Both priced at 40 silver. Caestus The Caestus is a fist-type glove/gauntlet weapon composed of sinewy strings that bind leather straps to brass studs. Caestus are only sold in Oresfall and the tower in the Sea of Dust. The Caestus adds a flat damage multiplier to your fist damage. The standard fist M1 and M2 remain unaltered. Fists can be a versatile tool even when faced with more conventional weapons. Adept fighters can close gaps and interrupt an opponent's attacks with well-timed strikes and a little moxie. When in danger, a visit from your two good pals Thunder and Lightning can send unprepared foes packing. Spells Spells are very powerful and have various strategies based on them. To use spells you must have a Tome or be Tomeless. Training a spell over and over can allow you to unlock Snap Magic. They are a different version of a spell and requires different mana percentages. Mages can be very powerful, they are versatile and can beat almost all the weapons if used correctly and with the right spell counters. To be able to use spells and use another weapon, you must be Tomeless.